


Give and Take

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dean is a Tease, Dean-Centric, F/M, Fingerfucking, Headcanon, Hickies, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things that Dean enjoys the most, is eating a woman out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

One of the things that Dean enjoys the most, is eating a woman out. There’s nothing he gets off on more than hearing a girl moan and whimper beneath him; nothing that makes his cock twitch and leak more than feeling her squirm and writhe under his calloused hands, knowing that he and he alone, is making her feel that good, causing her make those sounds. He loves the rawness of it, how intense it is, how at home he feels with his head between her thighs, mouth and tongue stimulating the most intimate part of her. The way her clit feels on his tongue, how amazing her arousal tastes and feels, warm and shining across the stubble on his cheeks. He sucks, licks, tastes, and takes and enjoys every minutes of it. He gives light brushy strokes and hard sucks until he feels her clench around his fingers or his tongue. When she tugs on his hair, he swears he could come right there, untouched, and he moans against her; loves the way the pleasure that the vibration causes while his tongue thrusts in and out of her, makes her do. He loves how silky she feels on his tongue. So tight, so wet and warm, so perfect. Loves the way her back arches, pushing against him, silently asking for more and he gives. He grips her hips and kneads her thighs, secretly praying she’ll have small fingerprint-shaped bruises littering her hipbones tomorrow and she remember how good he was. And when she finally comes, when he finally gives in, decides to give in to her begs and pleas of wanting- needing to come, he’s mesmerized watching her. He’d never miss watching her. It’s too beautiful- too enthralling to miss. Dean feels immense satisfaction when she gasps his name and tries to squeeze her legs together, too overwhelmed with pleasure. He’ll never tire of hearing a breathy gasp or choked groan of his name falling from her mouth. Loves the way her lips falls open and her pupils dilate. Revels in the way she whimpers and moans his name as wave after wave of mind-blowing pleasure courses through her body; shooting up her spine and making her toes curl and her teeth bite down on her lip as she pulses against his tongue. He kisses and licks at her thighs while she shakes and quivers, slowly coming down from the high he’s just given her. It’s a silent, secret release for him too, to be able give something to someone. He knows it’s selfish and he doesn’t deserve it, but she does, and maybe for a while he’ll pretend that’s the only reason he loves it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
